Stimulation
by deathkaidda
Summary: Grell a été empoisonné par un démon, William tente de le soigner... GrellxWilliam, yaoi explicite (WARNING M)


**Grell x William (yaoi explicite) WARNING Contenu adulte.**

* * *

« Aaaaah Wiiiiill ! Gniiiii ! »

Grell enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer ses cris de plaisir. Couché sur le ventre, la position qui attire le plus de plaisir, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus fort. Il serra l'oreiller contre lui pour y cacher son visage rougit, le mordillant pour ne pas hurler de plaisir dans tout son appartement. Il essaya d'écarter ses cuisses un peu plus pour permettre aux doigts de William de rentrer plus profondément en lui.

Grell laissa échapper un cri quand Will appuya avec son index et son majeur sur sa prostate. Le rouquin engouffra sa tête dans l'oreiller et versa une petite larme de plaisir. Puis il tourna la tête vers celui qui venait de le faire gémir :

« Will…. Tu me stimules si bien ! »

« Taisez-vous Sutcliff ! »

* * *

Il était bien dix-neuf heures quand William sortit de son bureau pour se diriger, à contre cœur, vers l'appartement de Grell qui avait était victime d'un démon en début d'après-midi. La perte de ses lunettes durant le combat qui lui avait valu une blessure juste derrière ses cuisses. Un coup de griffe du démon avait tranché la chair de ses cuisses et aurait pu le tuer si Ronald n'était pas intervenu pour achever le démon et sauver son Senpai. C'est au cours de l'après-midi que William prit part de l'information par l'agent Knox qui l'avait justement averti que Grell était rentré directement chez lui dès qu'ils avaient pénétré les bureaux des shinigami de Londres.

Le fait que Grell ne soit pas passé se plaindre à son bureau inquiéta William comme un patron qui s'inquiète du sort de ses employés. Un pigeon envoyé par Grell depuis son appartement avait convaincu William de passer dès que sa journée et ses heures supplémentaires seraient finies.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand il entra dans l'appartement de son subordonné qui avait, semble-t-il, passé la journée allongée sur le ventre dans son lit en agonisant de ses blessures aux cuisses qu'il avait grossièrement soignées avec des bandages serrés et des antidouleurs.

« Sutcliff ! Mais dans quel état vous êtes-vous mis encore une fois ?! » cria William en courant vers son collègue.

Celui-ci lâcha un gémissement de douleur en voulant tourner son corps vers sa romance.

« Will…. C'est toi ? »

Lorsque Will arriva à son lit, Grell était fiévreux et ses draps trempés de sueur. Il ne portait que sa chemise blanche et sa petite culotte rouge qu'on pouvait vaguement voire dépasser de la couverture qui recouvrait le bas de son corps. William tira le drap et vit que le sang de ses plaies avait presque mouillé les bandages.

« Sutcliff ! Pourquoi ne m'avez pas dit toute à l'heure que vous aviez été empoisonné par le démon ? ».

Grell tourna à peine sa tête vers lui, rougissant d'être ainsi exposé à lui, faisait apparaître ses yeux jaune-verts abimés par les larmes de douleur :

« Je… je ne savais pas… j'étais fatigué… je ne voulais pas me présenter ainsi à toi …. Ça n'aurait pas été digne d'une dame ! »

« Honnêtement … »

William se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux seringues auto-injectables à la main.

« Will ?! Que compte tu faires avec ça ? » lui demanda le shinigami roux qui paniquait en voyant de si grosses seringues entre les mains de son Will.

« C'est des anti-venins pour shinigami, je vais devoir vous les injecter dans chacune de vos cuisses ! » expliqua-t-il.

« Quoi ? Hors de question que tu m'insères un truc aussi gros en moi Will ! » lui cria Grell.

« Ce n'est pas si gros que ça ! Veuillez rester tranquille où je risquerai de vous faire mal ! » gronda William.

Il retira ensuite ses gants ainsi que sa veste puis ôta délicatement les bandages de Grell. Le poison présent dans l'organisme du shinigami roux avait empêché la cicatrisation des plaies. La peau autour de la plaie était devenue rouge vif et le sang se mit à dégouliner le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à s'écouler sur les draps. La chair n'était pas encore arrivée au stade de la putréfaction car le venin présent dans l'organisme des démons agit lentement. Mais les plaies commençaient déjà à noircir légèrement.

« Si vous n'aviez pas attendu si longtemps, vous auriez moins mal à présent ! » grogna Will qui remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche.

« Will …. Essaye d'être le plus doux possible s'il te plait… » implora Grell dont la fièvre ne cessait de grimper.

Will retira le bouchon de protection de la première seringue et se prépara à piquer la première cuisse.

« Restez allongé et détendez-vous, ça va vous faire du bien… » répondit-il.

Il plaqua la seringue sur sa cuisse jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille sorte et injecta la première dose d'anti-venin pour shinigami. Grell mordit son oreiller en gémissant de douleur, suppliant Will de se dépêcher. William attendit une dizaine de seconde avant de se retirer et se mit à masser l'endroit où la piqûre avait été injecté.

Grell gémit de douleur à nouveau lorsque l'aiguille fut retirée et releva brusquement sa tête lorsqu'il sentit Will masser sa cuisse.

« Will… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'aide le liquide à se propager en vous ! C'est une stimulation ! » expliqua-t-il.

Grell rougit un peu plus en sentant les mouvements de sa main contre sa cuisse enflammée. Will s'arrêta ensuite et se pencha pour s'occuper de l'autre cuisse. Grell refusa de se tourner vers lui un moment :

« Will… il n'est pas nécessaire de le faire deux fois non ? ça fait mal tu sais… »

La faiblesse de son corps permit à Will de le faire bouger aisément :

« Je ne vous en aurais fait qu'une si vous étiez venu me voir immédiatement ! Je suis obligé de vous le faire une deuxième fois, tenez-vous tranquille à présent ! »

Grell serra son oreiller à nouveau et Will recommença la manœuvre qu'avec l'autre seringue. Grell cria un peu plus fort cette fois-ci, surement à cause de la fatigue de son corps qu'il l'empêchait de passer outre la douleur d'une simple aiguille :

« Will c'est trop gros ! J'ai mal ! Vas-y plus doucement enfin ! »

« Détendez-vous Sutcliff ! C'est juste un peu long à exécuter ! »

Grell cria une dernière fois lorsque Will retira la seringue alors que des larmes se mit à couler de ses yeux. William le regarda avec froideur en massant doucement la peau brûlante.

« C'est terminé… vous pouvez vous détendre à présent ! »

Grell se réallongea sur le ventre en essuyant ses larmes sur son oreiller tandis que Will se leva pour aller chercher de quoi panser les plaies à nouveau. Lorsqu'il revint, Grell était en train de frotter frénétiquement la partie de sa cuisse qui avait subi l'injection en grognant sa souffrance.

« J'ai encore très mal Will ! »

* * *

Grell se dressa sur ses genoux en tendant ses fesses vers le haut ce qui obligea Will à se redresser pour continuer ses « soins ». Grell grinça bruyamment des dents lorsqu'il sentit à nouveau la douleur dans ses cuisses.

« Rallongez-vous Sutcliff, vous aurez plus mal dans cette position ! » dit-il en agitant plus rapidement ses doigts tout en appuyant plus fortement sur le paquet de nefs à l'intérieur de Grell.

« C'est… (il donna un gémissement de plaisir) … tu me donnes tellement de plaisir ! J'ai envie que tu me prennes de cette manière s'il te plait ! »

William retira ses doigts de lui et se remit du lubrifiant sur la main.

« Vous avez assez souffert pour aujourd'hui vous ne croyez pas ? Mettez-vous sur le dos plutôt, les jambes écartées ! »

Beaucoup trop attendrit par les paroles de son bien-aimé, Grell se retourna et se mit sur le dos. Il écarta ses jambes pour donner plus d'espace à William vers son entrée. Ce dernier réinséra ses doigts en lui en lui ajoutant un troisième doigt. Grell ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le plaisir tout en donnant des petits gémissements de plaisir.

« J'estime que je ne vous ai pas encore assez stimulé » lui dit William sur un ton glaciale mais très sensuel pour Grell.

Le membre de ce dernier était déjà presque complètement dur.

« Will… ne me fait pas venir trop rapidement ! » supplia le shinigami essoufflé.

« Nous le ferons une deuxième fois dans ce cas ! » répondit Will.

* * *

Les cuisses furent soignées et bandées avec plus de soin par William afin de faciliter la cicatrisation. Malheureusement, la douleur était beaucoup trop présente pour être ignoré par l'esprit de Grell qui devait supporter, en plus de ses cuisses enflammées, la fièvre qui continué de grimper et la fatigue qu'il ne pouvait assouvir à cause de la souffrance dans son corps. Toujours sur le ventre, Grell pleura sur son oreiller pour exprimer sa douleur à nouveau qui se frayer un chemin dans ses cuisses dans son corps comme le venin du serpent dans celui d'un rat. Il se tortilla devant Will en implorant son aide.

« Will…. Will j'ai encore plus mal qu'avant ! Tes piqûres m'ont vraiment fait du mal ! Ce n'est pas ça qui fera taire la douleur ! »

William était habitué à entendre son collègue se plaindre d'une quelconque douleur qui pouvait se manifester que par des cris et des grognements voir de la violence. Lorsque cela se produisait, William faisait ce qui avait à faire (c'est-à-dire soigner le plus grave) puis laissait Grell se calmer par lui-même en lui conseillant de se reposer au lieu de hurler à la mort dans les couloirs des bureaux des shinigami. William estimait que son travail concernant les blessures de ses subordonnées était seulement de pratiquer les premiers soins puis de laisser ses derniers gérer eux-mêmes la douleur pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils devaient apprendre à gérer cela en cas de blessure sur le terrain où il serait seul.

William se leva et alla vers la cuisine puis revint avec deux paquets de glace. Il lui répondit froidement :

« Cessez de vous plaindre ! Vous êtes entièrement responsable de votre douleur ! Les injections n'étaient que pour neutraliser le venin et la guérison va être un peu plus douloureuse vu que vous avez trop longtemps attendu ! »

« Ce n'est pas juste Wiiiiiiiiill AAAAAHHHH »

Grell se mit à hurler lorsque la glace toucha ses plaies et montra son mécontentement en frappant sur son oreiller.

« Il faut laisser le temps aux plaies de cicatriser et aux anti-venin de se propager entièrement dans l'organisme » continua Will.

Il était pour partir quand Grell, toujours en train de grogner sur ses blessures, se mit à grommeler :

« La prochaine fois j'irai voir mon Sebas-chan ! Lui je suis sûr, il sera me stimuler ! »

William fit demi-tour et vint appuyer de toutes ses forces sur les paquets de glace ce qui fait hurler Grell :

« Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillll ! »

Il retira ensuite les paquets en le jetant à terre et se mit à tirer sur la culotte de Grell. Le rouquin se tourna précipitamment vers son supérieur en rougissant d'un coup :

« Will que fais-tu ? »

La culotte finit par être arraché par Will qui sortit rapidement par la suite un des tubes de lubrifiant appartenant à Grell rangé dans sa commode.

« Je vais vous donner une petite stimulation ! »

Rapidement, il enduit sa main de lubrifiant et enfonça deux doigts en lui en écartant ses fesses avec son autre main pour écarter son entrée. Dès que ses doigts traversèrent l'anneau de chair, Grell lança un crie de surprise.

Ses doigts se mirent à écarter la chair avec ardeur sous les petits cris de douleur de Grell qui se tortillait dans son lit. William se mit à grogner et posa sa main sur la cuisse à sa gauche en appuyant sur la plaie brûlante. Grell hurla de douleur et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Wiiiiill ! J'ai mal a… a… arrête s'il te plait ! »

William lui répondit froidement :

« Tenez-vous tranquille et j'arrêterai de vous faire souffrir ! »

Grell plaqua sa tête dans son oreiller pour faire taire ses cris puis força ses jambes à ne pas bouger mais celles-ci se cessèrent de trembler. Face à une telle soumission de la part de son subordonné, Will retira sa main de sa cuisse et caressa les fesses de Grell.

« Bonne fille ! »

Toutefois, il ne retira pas ses doigts et continua son aventure à l'intérieur de lui. Grell donna un grognement mécontent.

« Will tu avais dit… »

« J'ai dit que j'arrêterai de vous faire souffrir pas de vous stimuler ! »

« Ah espèce de... AAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! Will pas si profondément »

Grell cria soudainement lorsque les doigts de Will entrèrent un peu plus profondément. Malgré ses implorations, William rentra plus profondément en lui ce que Grell n'espérait pas. Il frotta sa tête contre l'oreiller en sentant la douleur se muer doucement en plaisir sexuel. Son membre se mit à durcir contre son ventre, ses jambes se détendir enfin et Grell commença à lever ses fesses vers le haut. Will le poussa à rester allongé et l'encouragea à écarter ses jambes. Auparavant contre l'idée que Will rentre encore plus ses doigts en lui, il écarta ses cuisses pour lui permettre de le faire. Mais William s'aventura plutôt vers la stimulation de sa prostate. Le titillement du parquet de nefs le fit gémir un peu plus fort et Grell, qui en redemandait encore à son bien-aimé, en oublia quelque peu la douleur dans ses cuisses.

« Will…. Tu me stimules si bien ! »

« Taisez-vous Sutcliff ! »

* * *

Sur le dos, Grell supplia Will de le prendre alors qu'il continuer à toucher la boule de plaisir interne.

« Will…. Ah… prend moi… je t'en prie... aaaah »

William retira ses doigts et effleura du bout des doigts le membre gonflé de sang chaud.

« Pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes déjà assez stimulée ! »

Il fit glissé ses doigts sur le long des côtes de Grell qui, à bout, pleura le plaisir qu'on lui refusait.

« Will… tu es méchant ! »

Il se tortilla à nouveau, prit par les caresses sur ses côtes qui le chatouillé. Il leva son ventre vers le haut et toucha son membre avec sa main. Il frotta son gland avec ses doigts en regardant Will, qui caresser son ventre et son torse.

« Will… mon Willy que j'aime … stimule moi encore ! Tu es le seul homme qui a le droit de le faire ! »

En entendant ses mots, Will se baissa en prenant la main de Grell qui touchait son membre. Ses mains attrapèrent les poignets de Grell qu'il plaqua sur le coussin. Il embrassa Grell qui réussit à enlacer ses doigts avec les siens. Grell répondu au baiser avec autant de passion que Will semblait manifester en collant son entre-jambe contre son pantalon. William sentit cela, rompit le baiser, et embrassa le long de son corps jusqu'à la pointe de son membre. Il se redressa ensuite et libéra son membre engourdi par la situation.

William pénétra Grell qui hurla un puissant gémissement de satisfaction.

« Et là c'est trop gros pour vous ? » grogna William en donnant des vas et viens puissants.

Grell répondit par plusieurs gémissements incontrôlables et libérateurs. William donna plusieurs coups à l'intérieur de Grell qui le poussa à se rapprocher de son visage en tirant sur sa cravate. Will grogna mais se baissa en s'allongeant sur le corps de Grell. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau aussi bien sur la bouche que dans le cou. Grell leva ses jambes en l'air pour permettre à Will de rentrer plus profondément en lui. Il profita de cette position pour caresser son corps et ses fesses musclées qu'il avait tant rêvé de toucher. William agrippa ses fesses afin de rendre ses coups de bassin plus forts et plus rapides ce qui fit hurler Grell de plaisir.

Après autant d'action, William se mit à gémir à son tour et étouffa ses cris dans la bouche de Grell. Lorsqu'ils se sentirent tous les deux près du bord, William se mit en position assise et Grell à genoux sur lui. La douleur dans ses cuisses grimpa rapidement et provoqua une accélération soudaine dans les mouvements de Grell qui perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il jouit en quelques secondes sur les vêtements de Will qui se rallongea sur le lit en écrasant presque Grell. Will se déversa en Grell quelques minutes après et prit soin d'attendre d'avoir bien laissé couler l'entièreté de sa semence dans son concubin avant de se retirer et se s'allonger à côté de lui.

Grell resta essoufflé un moment mais se crispa rapidement à cause de la douleur dans ses cuisses qui revenait lentement. En repensant à ce qu'il venait de faire, la douleur disparut de son esprit. Will se tourna vers lui et caressa le dessous de ses cuisses avec douceur.

« Vous avez encore mal ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton calme.

Grell se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en prenant sa main dans la sienne :

« Non depuis que l'homme que j'aime à stimulé mon cœur … »

* * *

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à commenter surtout**


End file.
